Another Bloody Ninja Scroll
by Just Alex
Summary: A comedy crossover with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura being sent to Hogwarts—it’s better than you think, honest! WAY funny I hope . SasukexNaruto, DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Another Bloody Ninja Scroll**

**Chapter One  
Children, We Have Some New Students Today**

"What kind of place is this?" Naruto was distinctly whining, not at all happy with having to run through the heather-flowers of Scotland, which left their perfumes all over his favorite orange pants. _I smell like a girl!_

"It's a castle, dobe." Sasuke didn't even turn his head, gazing intently at the place that would be their home away from home for an unspecified period of time.

"Shut up, teme! I _knew_ that!" Naruto scowled at the bastard, his cheeks flushing.

"Is it possible for you two to go more than five minutes without fighting?!" Sakura put her fists to her hips and scowled at her partners. "Look, our mission is simple; infiltrate this school, gain the students' trust, and find that stolen scroll. We get paid twice as much if we find out who stole it and bring them in, so lets shoot for that, alright?" Sakura gave the two boys a hard stare, just to make sure she got her point accross.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away.

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura, we know already! Are we gonna go or what?" Naruto stared at the faraway castle, now eager to start the mission. _No stupid flowers in there!_

"Fine." Sakura took out her newly acquired sakura-tree wand and put a translation spell over them. "Alright you guys, we should be speaking English now. Lets go. The headmaster is waiting for us."

The three ninja flashed away.

* * *

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Hermione's voice purred with that odd tone that only giant worry-warts of the fairer sex ever seemed to achieve.

"Jeez, mate, if your scar's burning again—" Ron sounded just as exasperated as worried, and Hermione frowned at him.

"No, no, its not that, its just…I get this weird feeling that something unexpected is coming…" Harry frowned and watched the castle get closer through the carriage window.

But suddenly a tanned, scarred face blocked his view.

"YAARRG!!" Harry threw himself backwards, falling to the carriage floor, and the tanned face grinned.

"Hey! Mind if we join you guys?" His voice was muffled slightly by the glass and he grinned widely at the shocked faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the door opened and two people stepped through.

"Well, get in, dobe, before you fall." One of the people that stepped in, a pale boy with raven-black hair, spoke to the other boy, who was still pressed against the window.

"Teme!" The tan blond's face twisted into a scowl and he stepped though the open door as well, shutting it behind him. "I wasn't gonna fall."

"Hn." The dark haired boy looked away and sat opposite of Ron and Hermione. Pouting slightly, the blond sat next to him.

And Harry stared. The pale one was incredibly pretty, with fine, almost girlish features. His hair was spiked up in the back, and he had long bangs that framed his face and fell just to his chin. His eyes were pitch black, and he wore white shorts and an odd, wide necked blue shirt. He also wore odd blue sandals that all three of them wore. He had an aristocratic air to him, and a vaguely icy feel.

The blond boy that sat next to him was exactly the opposite, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and an open air about him. There were three scars on each cheek that reminded Harry of the whiskers of an animal, and his wildly spiky golden hair complemented his sun kissed skin. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue—

"Are you alright?" The third person, a girl, held out a hand to help Harry up. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to shock you." She smiled as she pulled Harry upright, and Harry couldn't help but stare. She was a generally unremarkable girl with blue eyes and a slightly large forehead, wearing a red dress of some sort with a white circle on the front and back. The skirt split on both sides, and she wore leggings beneath. But the odd thing was, it seemed that her hair was naturally…pink. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is Sasuke Uchiha," She gestured towards the pale boy, " and—"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy grinned widely at Harry as he sat next to Ron and Hermione, and Sakura scowled as she sat in between Naruto and Sasuke. "We're transfer students from Konoha!"

"Konoha?" Hermione frowned. "I don't know that school. Is it an eastern school?"

"Yes, it is." Sakura smiled at Hermione, recognizing a fellow scholarly person. "It's not a boarding school like Hogwarts, but we've learned a lot from it that we couldn't learn here."

"Oh?" Hermione almost visibly bristled, and her eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

"Like," Sasuke looked straight into Hermione's eyes, and she shivered. "The fact that even though those creatures pulling the carriage are there, you and that flame-head beside you are unaware of their ghastly appearance." Sasuke glanced quickly at Harry before glaring out the window again. "He knows, though."

Hermione stared at Sasuke for a moment before clearing her throat loudly and sitting up straighter. "I am Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," She pointed to the 'flame-head.' "And Harry Potter." She pointed at Harry and the three friends waited for the usual reaction of anyone that had not met Harry before.

It never came.

Sasuke continued to stare out the window, Sakura merely smiled, and Naruto grinned widely at them.

"So," Hermione said, breaking the unexpected silence. "What year are you three?"

"Year?" Naruto's eyes squinted as he frowned in confusion, and Hermione blinked at him.

"Erm, how old are you?" She amended.

"Sixteen!" Naruto grinned.

"Then you're sixth years, like us." Hermione smiled back.

"Oy, we're here." Ron interrupted them, and Hermione and Harry glanced out the window.

"Oh, so we are." Hermione turned back to continue speaking with their odd carriage-mates, but—

They were gone.

* * *

As the students in the great hall awaited their food and the usual speech from their headmaster, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were discussing arrangements with him. He had just finished explaining that they were to be sorted and introduced to the masses, and now they were at the door to the great hall.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at them. They had been doing that a lot.

"As we'll ever be," Sakura said quietly, and the headmaster nodded, opening the doors.

They followed in his footsteps as he walked between the tables to the one up front and tapped a glass, calling everyone's attention to him.

"This year," He called out to the completely silent room, "we have some exchange students!" The room erupted into the expected whispers and Dumbledore waited until they died out before speaking again. "These students come from a place called Konoha, and I warn you now; it would be unwise of you to pick fights with these three, as their education has differed greatly from your own. But now, these three must be sorted! First up, Miss Sakura Haruno!" Sakura stepped up and sat on the stool as Dumbledore set the sorting hat on her head. For a moment, it was silent. Then, "RAVENCLAW!!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause, and Sakura took the hint and found a seat with them.

"And now, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke stepped up to the stool, but the hat had barely touched his head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!!"

He sat next to a pale boy with white-blonde hair as Naruto stepped up to the stool.

"And finally, Naruto Uzumaki!" And Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.

Naruto listened to the hat speak. "Determined enough for Slytherin, and you're brave, yes, very brave…there's loyalty enough for Hufflepuff, too, quite a bit of that…but I think GRYFFINDOR!!"

Naruto grinned widely and skipped off to join the friends he had made earlier.

* * *

"Konoha, eh?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the smug looking blond beside him. He reeked of a spoiled rich boy--Sasuke would know. "Yes."

"What kind of spells did they teach you there?" A white eyebrow rose and the odd boy's lips quirked into a cocky smirk. "Dark magic?"

"No." Sasuke deemed the boy unimportant, and turned his gaze back to his plate, blinking when he saw that the previously empty serving plate above his own was now filled with sushi. Shrugging inwardly, he placed some on his plate.

"That's new." The blond frowned at the sushi. "They've never served sushi before."

"Hn." _Perhaps they're welcoming me?_

"Well, whatever. You didn't answer my question." The boy was staring at his hair. Sasuke could feel it.

"Hn." _Why should I, hair-fetish boy?_

"About the spells they teach you?" The boy turned his attention back to his plate, piling on some sort of pastry.

"Hn." _Spells, ha! Sounds far lazier than Jutsu. This school will be child's play.  
_

"Oh, come on, can't you just—" The irritation was clear in the other boy's voice, and it immediately triggered Sasuke's temper.

In an instant, Sasuke's sharingan had been activated and he was staring into the annoying blond's silver eyes. "In Konoha they trained me to be faster than the eye can see, more powerful than a lightning bolt, more deadly than a sharp razor to a vein. In Konoha they taught me how to protect, and how to conquer, but what I learned was how to get what I wished." And then the sharingan was deactivated, and Sasuke turned back to his plate. "Are you satisfied now?"

The pale boy had paled further, and the students around them who had seen stared at Sasuke with a newfound trepidation.

"How," The blond cleared his throat as his voice broke. "How did you change your eyes like that?"

"Blood trait." Sasuke began to eat. _The sushi is good._

"Blood…trait." The blond blinked, some color returning to his face. "Are you a pure blood, then?" Sasuke paused, confused for a moment.

"I come from a long line of Uchiha's, a branch of the Hyuuga clan." _Is that what he was talking about?_

"Are those wizard family names?" The boy had obviously never heard of either clan.

Sasuke frowned and looked at him again, his coal eyes cold. "No."

"So you're a muggle born?" The boy's eyes grew dark with a sudden disgust.

"A what?" Sasuke stopped himself, turning away again. "Whatever. My blood is stronger than yours regardless."

The blond's face flushed with rage. "_Excuse me_?! I'll have you know, I'm a _Malfoy_!"

"Hn." _Like I care. What kind of name is 'Malfoy,' anyway? Sounds like something someone would name a ferret.  
_

For a moment, the 'Malfoy' faltered. "A _Malfoy_." Sasuke showed no reaction, and the blond frowned at him. "As in, Lucius Malfoy?"

"Hn." _Still not caring, here._

"You honestly don't know my name." He sounded incredibly astonished, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _What, you don't know my name, but I should know yours?_

"It's not as if you're the Hokage. If you are not someone of higher rank or greater strength, why should I care for your name?"

"Perhaps I am an equal?" His tone was haughty, well aware of his peers watching this confrontation. Sasuke was engaging in a power-struggle, but he wasn't even struggling.

"Hn." _I doubt that such a nancy-boy could be my equal._

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He held out a soft, pale hand for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke glanced at the unappealing hand before reaching for his goblet. "You know my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Draco frowned and lowered his hand, the fingers clenching. "Yes."

Sasuke took a sip from the goblet and spurted the orange liquid out over the people in front of him. "What in Kami-Sama's name is _that_?!"

"Its called pumpkin juice, teme!" Naruto called out from the Gryffindor table. "Ain't this place just great?!"

Sasuke scowled across the great hall at Naruto, as at the same time Draco scowled at Harry, who sat next to him, smiling and laughing at something Ron was saying.

"You friends with that lot?" Draco's voice was odd, a mixture of distaste and, almost buried underneath that, longing.

"Hn." _It's deeper than friendship, whatever it is that we have…_ "I only know Naruto and Sakura."

"But are you _friends_ with the Gryffindor?" Draco seemed adamant that he know about this. Sasuke decided to let him wade in unfulfilled curiosity.

"Why are you still talking to me?" Sasuke sighed, feining impatience, picking up his last piece of sushi. "You're annoying."

Draco snarled. "_Annoying?!_ I'll show you anno--"

"Don't any of you realize when danger sits beside you?" Sasuke shook his head at the sheer idiocy of this new school.

Draco frowned, now completely confused. "What?"

"Hmph." Sasuke took another, more cautious sip from the goblet, and realized that it was not as bad as it first seemed. _I can't wait for this mission to be over. Meanwhile, I might as well screw with the locals.  
_

* * *

"So, Hermione, was it?" Naruto grinned widely at the fuzzy brunette. "What kind of cool jutsu do you guys do?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry frowned.

"Jutsu?" Hermione said it slowly, as though Naruto were slightly unhinged. "Do you mean spells?"

Naruto just grinned and nodded, used to this kind of treatment. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Know any tricks?"

"Well," Hermione paused, as though unsure of how whatever she was going to say would be recieved. "I could levitate your goblet, if you'd like."

"Cool!" Naruto's grin widened as genuine excitement took over. "Do it, do it!"

"_Wingaurdium leviosa_." Hermione pointed her wand at the goblet and floated it gently out of Naruto's hand and onto the table.

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew of no jutsu that did anything similiar. "Woah…now show me how you did it!"

The next fifteen minutes were spent with Hermione teaching Naruto how to use his oaken wand to levitate various objects, which amused all, interrupted only when Naruto jumped up to call out the name of Hogwart's token beverage to his friend.

"This is _way_ easier than using chakra!" Naruto grinned widely and, as eventually it grew contageous, Ron grinned back.

"Still don't know what you're talking about, mate, but do you have any tricks to share?"

Naruto nodded rappidly. "Yeah!" He stood and made the hand symbol required. "_Sexy no jutsu!_"

There was a poof of smoke, and when it cleared, Naruto was gone, and in his place was a very attractive, very woman, and all nude version of the scarred blond. She blew Ron a kiss, and his entire head turned redder than his hair.

And an uproar arose.

"NARUTO!!" The angry cry came from the Ravenclaw table, and in the next instant, Naruto had been clobbered on the back of the head with the handle of a well-thrown kunai. He transformed back into himself with another poof of smoke.

Sakura was there, towering over him, infuriated that he would ruin their first impression so quickly. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT STUPID, PERVERTED JUTSU?!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cowered below her, looking absolutely pathetic, and not completely acting. "I won't do it again!"

Sakura sniffed, not quite molified. "You better not. Or I'll tell Sasuke about—"

"NO!! No, no, Sakura-San, please, please don't, I won't do it again, I promise!" _Anything but that!_

"Hm." Sakura nodded, now satisfied, and walked back over to her seat, immediately immersing herself in a thick tome.

The hall was silent for a moment. Then the whole room burst out laughing.

"Man, she's got you whipped!"

"What kind of spell _was_ that?"

"Dude, what dirt does she have on you that's worth taking _that_?"

"_MAN_, that was _hilarious_!"

Naruto took his seat, and did his best to laugh it off, like he always did. _At least Sasuke won't find out…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Bloody Ninja Scroll**

**Chapter Two  
Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You**

"Alright you guys, to celebrate our new roommate," Blaize Zabini, a black boy with a beautiful face, grinned at Sasuke, who continued twirling his willow wand. "We're going to play a rousing game of truth or dare!" Zabini rubbed his hands together in a fashion similar to a Disney villian, and smirked conspiratorily at his companions.

There were general noises of agreement from all (except Sasuke), and Draco held up a small bottle. "I've got the Veritaserum."

They all took a sip of the clear potion, and Sasuke, figuring the best way to gain their trust was to play along, joined them. The taste reminded him vauguely of the sake he had once snuck a sip of.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Blaise grinned again at Draco, who smirked back in return.

"Dare, of course." Draco's voice had a slightly mocking air to it, and Blaise bristled slightly.

"No need for such cockyness so early in the game, mate. I dare you to mess up your hair."

Draco's expression changed to one of shock and disbelief before he grudgingly ran a hand through his white-blond locks, forcing them into haphazard forms.

"Fine. Sasuke, truth or dare?" Draco was not embarrassed. And he was certainly not flushed.

"Dare." Sasuke didn't look up from his wand. _How odd that the wood's lines curve that way..._

Draco's countenance twisted into a scowl. He had hoped to ask Sasuke what he was doing here, but… "I dare you to find a way to touch the ceiling."

"Wha?" Goyle said, showing off his famed brilliance.

"That's too hard, Drake!" Blaise frowned at Draco, who glared at him. He hated that nick-name. "How is he supposed to do that?"

"Tch." Sasuke was standing at the far wall of the dorm room. "That's easy." He said, and apparently it really was, as all Sasuke did was lift a foot and press it to the wall, before he simply walked up it. The other four watched, entranced, as he effortlessly scaled the twelve feet to the ceiling and then—gasp—stood on the ceiling, upside down.

"H-how…how…" Crabbe stuttered, deciding that now was a fine moment to showcase his own grand mind.

"It's one of the things you learn in Konoha." Sasuke smirked at Draco's shocked face. "What, did you think you'd get revenge by embarrassing me?"

Draco's face flamed, and Sasuke dropped to the floor, landing like a cat. "Nice try, Draco; truth or dare?"

"Truth," Draco snarled, unwilling to do something hazardous to his hair again, and slightly afraid that Sasuke would dare him to scale the wall as well.

"Hn." _Lets see, what would be the most embarrassing thing I could make him say that would stop just short of making him angry enough to try to kill me?_ "How about you tell us what your ideal type is?" _Since you're _so_ a fairy._

"Black hair." Draco frowned as the potion pushed the truth from him, wishing he had only pretended to take it. "Tanned skin. Blue or green eyes. Strong, but not bulky."

Blaise's eyebrows rose as he realized that Draco's description sounded more like a boy then a girl. Sasuke's brow lifted as well, because he remembered someone that matched that description.

"Well, Sasuke? Truth or Dare?" Draco snarled at him. "Come now, fair's fair." _Hope you have a kink, you foreign bastard. _

"Hn. Truth."

"What is _your_ ideal type, then?"

Sasuke sighed. "Blond, tan, loud, cerulean eyes and the ability to be my rival." _Mine is just as obvious as his, isn't it..._

"Who on earth could be _your_ rival?" Blaise said, smirking. Slytherins seemed to have a tendency to do that. Draco only scowled again, angry that Sasuke was not as embarrassed as he should have been.

"Hn."_ Naruto_. "Are we done yet? This is tedious."

"Yes," Draco snapped, crossing his arms. "We're done. Your room is the one on the far left down the sixth hall. It has your name on it."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, stood, and left.

Draco cursed after the door shut behind the new boy; he had forgotten to ask why he was there.

* * *

"So I just take this undecorated bed here, then?" Naruto grinned, bouncing back on the four-poster bed. The covers wispered beneath his skin and the pillow was stuffed with feathers, he just knew it.

"Yeah, it must be yours," Harry said, smiling back, "as it wasn't here before." Magic, you can never truly get used to it.

"Oh, awesome, more—magic, right?" Naruto grinned even wider. "It's a great bed, but I'd like it better if it were orange…" He stood up and pointed his wand at his bed. "Poetry can be used as spells sometimes, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto began waving his wand at the bed, saying;

"_Yes, five seven five_

_Red is the house color, but_

_MY bed should be orange!_"

And just like that, the formally crimson bed was now Naruto's favorite shade of orange. He gave a cry of triumph and flopped down on the bed.

Ron laughed. "What kind of poem was that? It didn't even rhyme!"

Naruto frowned at him and cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes. "Rhyme? I did a haiku—three lines, five syllables on the first and last, seven in the middle. I never was good at school, so it _was_ pretty bad—but what do you mean, rhyme? What does that word mean?"

The boys in the dorm looked at each other. Everyone was silent.

Harry sighed. "Someone go get Hermione. This will take a lot of explaining."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the thick, dark door with 'S. Uchiha' carved into it. After a moment, he pulled out a katana and carved the Uchiha fan beneath his name. If they could carve his name, he could carve his symbol.

He walked through the door, closed it, and surveyed his surroundings. A four-poster bed with emerald curtains and emerald covers. The dark blue trunk he had packed sat at the end of it. A floor-length mirror with a golden frame and a dark-wood dresser with a silver basin were lined up against the wall.

Shrugging, Sasuke climbed into bed and went to sleep.

It wasn't the Uchiha complex, or the mansion, or even half as big as his room, but it would do.

* * *

The first class they had in the morning was transfiguration. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the class and explained how they were going to transfigure a spoon into a dragonfly.

Sakura paid close attention, but Naruto was, for once, concentrating even harder than she was. Sasuke sat with them in order to escape Draco, who had decided that he was going to personally uncover all of the raven-haired boy's secrets. After they were given leave to start practicing, Sakura started a conference.

"I'm pretty sure that no one in Ravenclaw has the scroll. No one was guarding anything, they were all reading or playing games. There were no concealment jutsu or spells. Ravenclaw's clean."

"I don't know about the other years just yet," Naruto said quietly (for once), leaning in as they all attempted to make their silver spoon grow translucent wings. "But sixth year Gryffindors seem to be an overly noble group. Cheerful, helpful, welcoming; they seem to be pretty good people, but most of them gave me warnings about Slytherin being a very 'rotten lot.'"

"Manipulative," Sasuke monotoned. "Scheming. The potential to be cruel. All of them, out for themselves. None of them are very strong-willed, though. Except for two; Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. You should watch out for them. It's the pale, pointy blonde and the dark-skinned one. Its very likely that the one with the scroll is in Slytherin, as not only are all of them suspicious, but apparently the entire Hufflepuff house is useless."

"Good." Sakura nodded, satisfied. "Sasuke, you need to keep looking. Naruto and I will keep our eyes open—HEY! I did it! I turned a spoon into a dragonfly!"

Sasuke scowled and Naruto frowned. "Show off," he muttered.

"One more thing," Sasuke whispered to Naruto, who shivered slightly. "It seems that that Harry Potter is Draco's type. Do me a favor and find out how Harry feels, okay?"

Naruto squinted in confusion and leaned in close to Sasuke, ignoring how good he smelled in favor of his curiosity. "But you said that Draco was bad news?"

"Bad news for you and Sakura. Slytherins are supposed to hate Gryffindors and torment everyone but themselves. But Harry and Draco apparently regularly face off."

"But why do you care?" Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Because he's stalking me. I want to give him a distraction." The truth was almost sad, really.

But Naruto grinned, and Sasuke felt his heart speed pick up. "You got it, teme."

Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles. "Thanks, dobe."

* * *

"So, Harry." Naruto sat on the common room sofa beside Harry, trying not to look like he was trying to leach personal information. "How do you feel about Draco Malfoy?" Wow, _that_ was subtle. _Smooth move, there. Some ninja you are._

"I hate the git," Harry replied automatically, staring into the fire. "He's always up to something."

Naruto blanched. _That _attitude wasn't going to be any help at all! "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"No. He's been like that since I met him." Harry's clouded slightly, as if in memory.

"He can't be _that_ bad…he acts a bit like a more spoiled, talkative Sasuke, and I know _Sasuke_ isn't that bad." _Not bad at all..._

Harry gave Naruto a funny look. "Why are you asking, anyway?"

"No reason!" Naruto grinned, hiw cheeks spreading painfully wide. He never was very good at lying. "No reason at all! I mean, there's no possible way that Sasuke noticed that Draco liked you and asked me to find out how you feel about him, if that's what you're thinking!"

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

Naruto's eyes popped as he realized just how much of a dobe he really was. "NOTHING!! NOTHING, I SAID NOTHING!!" Naruto jumped up from the couch, panicked and flustered. "I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE TO DO SOMETHING NOW SO GOODBYE!!"

Harry watched as Naruto blurred out of the room, then shook his head in bewilderment.

"Now what was that all about?"

* * *

"Pst. Sasuke."

"…" _Don't look. Don't look and maybe he'll go away._

Sasuke sat out in the square garden, surounded by foliage and diligently ignoring the bright orange dobe that hissed at him from the shrubbery.

"Pst! TEME!"

"…" _I'm not going to answer. Maybe he'll give up._

Naruto threw a pebble at the back of Sasuke's head, which ricocheted into the fountain, creating a miny tidal wave.

Okay, so maybe he won't go away.

"What do you want, dobe." Sasuke made sure to let his annoyance shine through in his voice.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto frowned.

"Hn." _Get to the point, hypocrite. _

"Oh, right. I'm sorry! I couldn't get anything from Harry and I think I gave too much away and all he said was that he hates the git and—"

Naruto was beginning to babble, so Sasuke put a stop to it. "Dobe!"

"What?" Naruto squinted at him, worried.

"I. Don't. Care."

"…Huh?" The blond head cocked to the side.

"I just wanted to distract Draco. It doesn't matter." Sasuke waved his hand dismissively.

"…Oh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, chagrined. "I guess I'll…go then?"

"Hn." _You do that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Bloody Ninja Scroll**

**Chapter Three  
You've Had a Crush on Me Since How Long Now?!**

Sakura sat quietly in her plush chair in the library, systematically working through tome after tome, collecting as much information as possible on the foreign techniques. She had been here for hours--it was the weekend, and she had no classes. With the help of a translation-scroll, she had finished her written homework the night before, and with the help with another Ravenclaw girl, she had mastered the spells required as well.

_Ah, the benefits of living and working with fellow brainiacs._

These techniques, these spells, could give her the upper hand on missions. After all, most ninjas didn't know magic existed, let alone how to use it.

It was a good type of thing to learn. Soon, she was sure, her wand would become just as precious to her as her shurikin kit.

She turned the page.

_Oh, how cool—a spell for flowers that make you fall in love!_

Sakura gave a slow, Cheshire cat grin. "Maybe I can help Naruto out a bit…"

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy." Draco looked up from his arithmancy text to see a very nervous Potter standing over him. The bright green eyes were shifting from side to side behind his glasses, and his calloused hands worried the hem of his sleeve. Draco turned back to the book.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco's voice was cool, biting.

"It's just…I heard this really weird rumor…" Harry bit his lip, unsure if he really wanted to go through with this. He shuffled his feet on the stone floor.

"Get to the point, I'm working." What was with the golden boy? Why didn't he just spit it out and leave? Draco wished he could subtly wipe his now-sweaty palms off on his pants, but he was holding his book.

"Do you…like me?" Harry's face flushed. _I sounded so stupid!_

"What?" Draco's eyes widened like dinner plates. Whatever he had expected, it most certainly had _not_ been that. "Where did you hear that?!" Draco lost all thoughts of subtlety.

"From that new kid." Potter looked away, suddenly finding his worn-out trainers extremely interesting.

"Damn that Sasuke—can't hold his tongue!" Draco scowled angrily, inwardly vowing revenge on the odd foreign student. _How _dare _he tell Harry?!_

"Sasuke? I heard it from Naruto…" Harry's eyes widened as Draco paled. "Wait, it's true?!"

"Ye-NO!" Draco paused, his eyes shifting back and forth. _Is there even a point to hiding anymore?_ "Er…maybe?"

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Draco whined, his cheeks flushing bright red. _Damn, this emotion thing is awful. I need to see if I can't get rid of it._

"You've got to be kidding me! How long?" Now Harry was angry, not nervous. The hands that had been fiddling with his sleeve were now clenched into fists, and his cheeks were flushed with his fury.

"Huh?" Draco's eyes were wide and scared, and his brain was surely malfunctioning, or he would never had let such an undignified question pass his lips. What he meant was, 'How long what?'

"For how long!!" Draco flushed brighter at his stupidity as the question clicked. How long had he had a crush on Harry?

"Er…since…you wouldn't shake my hand." _It used to be the I-want-what-I-can't-have-syndrome, I'm sure._

"WHAT?!"

Draco flinched. That must have been longer than seemed plausible to Harry.

* * *

"I think we're supposed to wave it like this…" Sasuke jerked his hand up and brought it swiftly down, but Naruto slapped his hand away before he could hit the large garden snail they were practicing spells on.

"No, teme, you'll make it explode!" Naruto actually had the nerve to waggle his pointer finger in Sasuke's face, as if he were a misbehaving child.

"Then you do it, dobe!" Sasuke snarled, holding back the urge to punch the neon boy.

"Fine!" Naruto gently brought his wand down to tap the snail. "_Illuminous_."

The snail began to glow, and Naruto grinned smugly at the now-glowering Sasuke. The grin turned into a smirk when Sasuke crossed his arms defensively.

But before he could gloat, Sakura ran onto the lawn, carrying a large bouquet.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" She shoved the bright blue flowers into his arms, smothering his face in the petal's thick aroma. "These are for you—Goodbye!"

As she ran back into the castle, Sasuke slowly brought the flowers down into his lap, his eyes slightly glazed. The smell of the bouquet was thick and sweet, and it made him feel slightly light-headed.

"That was odd. Usually she's more tasteful than to shove a whole bouquet at you. Personally, I would have done just one..." Naruto scratched his head, his voice pitching high with question.

_Ah, such a voice...I know it's scratchy and whiny, but...Why is it so amazing?_

"Teme? Are you feeling alright?" Now Naruto was squinting at him, and his eyes were so...very...blue....

Sasuke blinked and his jaw slackened at the sight of the dobe. His eyes sparkled like little cerulean pools and his hair shone like the sun itself, and his lips—oh…so full and parted as he spoke…

"Teme?" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke started to lean towards him, his eyes glazed. "Sasuke?" The dark-haired boy rose a shaking hand and cupped the back of Naruto's neck. "Sasuke? What're you—" Uchiha jerked him forward, crushing their lips together and threading his fingers through the messy blond hair.

_Ah, even his hair feels like bliss!_

Naruto waved his hands around comically, at a loss to how he was supposed to get Sasuke off him without making him extremely mad. Sasuke shifted and then his whole weight was on Naruto, who fell over, unprepared for the shift.

Sasuke now lay sprawled over him, and he caught Naruto's hands when they moved to push him off. They were quickly pinned above his head.

Now comfortable, and satisfied that Naruto wasn't going anywhere, Sasuke softened the kiss, shifting into a more comfortable position. He heard the flowers crunching underneath them and their perfume mixed with Naruto's heady taste. Feeling Naruto's struggling grow weaker, Sasuke deepened the kiss, swallowing Naruto's quick squeak of surprise and pushing forwards.

Naruto's only kiss had been his first one, the accidental one with Sasuke, and this kiss was so different, there didn't even seem a point in comparing them. Naruto felt his brain slowing, fogging up with hormones, and his muscles grew lax. He vaguely noted that kissing acted like a disabling jutsu. How could Naruto fight off Sasuke's special brand of paralysis... and did he even want to?

Sensing Naruto's complete lack of resistance, Sasuke released the blond's wrists and moved his hands down and back up over Naruto's chest, coming to rest once again in the thick blond hair.

Feeling the absense of restraining hands against his wrists, Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders and flipped them over so that he was now laying atop Sasuke. He plundered Sasuke's mouth thoroughly, greedily, and felt more than heard the raven-haired boy moan into his mouth. It was _perfect._

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered as the scent of oranges and moist, crisp grass pierced his lust-clouded mind. His eyes widened and he frowned, freezing.

Confused by Sasuke's sudden non-participation, Naruto pulled back slightly to look at his face and was suddenly roughly shoved away by the hands still clenched in his hair.

"Ow! Hey, you asshole! What was that for?!" Naruto's eyes teared up and he held his hands against his newly bruised scalp.

Sasuke said nothing, holding his right hand over his mouth and staring at the flowers Sakura had given him, crushed and strewn about the lawn.

"I…" He swallowed, blushing lightly as he looked at the flushed face of his best friend, who was still panting from the kiss. "I think Sakura's flowers drugged me."

Naruto glanced down at the flowers and turned tomato red, which classed quite badly with his sweater. _Why the hell would that matter?! _Sasuke scowled at himself.

"…Oh." Naruto figured that that certainly explained a lot.

There was a length of awkward silence.

"I…" Sasuke swallowed again and stood, shakily brushing the dirt off his clothes. He attempted, and didn't quite succeed, to gain back his stony disposition. "I'm going back to the Slytherin common room to…investigate."

And then he was gone, leaving Naruto alone with the pathetic and crushed blue petals scattered on the lawn.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Draco winced and Harry began pacing around the empty classroom he had dragged the pale boy into so that they could talk without the librarian constantly shushing them.

"You've liked me since out first day at Hogwarts and you've shown it by tormenting and insulting me and my friends for all these years?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Harry was _snarling,_ and _fuck _if his temper didn't affect Draco.

Draco blushed. "Haven't you ever heard of little boys picking on girls they like?"

"NOT SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOYS!" Harry's hands were clenched at his sides, and they looked like they very much wanted to knock some sense into Draco.

"Well, what did you want me to do?!" Draco stood suddenly, insulted and angry at Harry daring to be attractive while angry. "Just come out and tell you?! Think about it, Harry, would you have done it if you were in my shoes?"

"Yes!" Harry didn't even hesitate, and Draco gazed at him for long moments.

"Would you really?" Draco's voice was cool and quiet, and he was sure it would have made his mother proud to hear him.

"No." Harry lost some of his steam, almost visibly deflating at Draco's words. "But I would have at least tried to be friends with you…"

Draco bit his bottom lip. "Friends with you? When you were already friends with Weasley? Impossible. My father would have never allowed it."

"Would he have allowed it if I had not already been friends with Ron?" Harry raised a brow.

"Friends with the Boy Who Lived?" Draco smirked. "Of course he would have. Think of all the good publicity, and, in the future, the social currency?"

Harry scowled. "Of course, because public relations are so all-important to the mighty Malfoys."

Draco looked stricken for a moment. "But I wouldn't see it that way, Potter!"

"Yeah, well," Harry walked over to the door and cast one last look over the pale blond. "Whatever."

And then he was gone, leaving Draco alone with the pathetic and crushed pieces of his heart scattered on the stone floor of the unused and dusty classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I know you've been waiting for a while, and I'm very sorry to have taken so long.**

**But anyway, I suggest you re-read the previous chapters before you read this one, as I have changed them slightly.**

**Another Bloody Ninja Scroll**

**Chapter Four  
A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

The younger slytherin girls cowered in the far corner of the dungeon room as their leader resolutely sat beside a dark, glowering, and simmering Draco Malfoy. A low growl erupted from the pale boy and the equally pale girl looked up from her heavy tome and raised a dark brow at him.

His blood-lust toward the girl—what was her name; Sarah Abbott—intensified at her insolence. She gave him a slow, evil, vindictive smile and turned the page, dismissing him as one would dismiss a cat crying for attention.

Deciding that he didn't want to be the one explaining the gory remains of some poor girl in the slytherin common room, Blaise Zabini plopped down in between them.

"Something wrong, mate?" The girl's fingers clenched as he spoke, and the pages crinkled quietly.

The iced mercury of the other boy's eyes sharpened. "No," He snapped. "I'm fine."

"Tch." Blaise stretched his arm out along the back of the plush couch, his right hand resting behind the fuming blond and his left trailing on the back of the girl's neck.

He smirked as he felt her tense beneath his fingertips but focused on Draco, continuing his efforts to calm him. "I know your father taught you to lie better than that."

Draco paused and opened his mouth to speak.

Whatever he was about to say was forgotten as a series of loud crashes sounded from the boy's wing.

Exchanging looks, Draco and Blaise both stood to investigate. Sarah sighed with obvious relief.

Blaise decided not to comment.

The farther down the darkened hall they walked, the more distinct the crashes became.

Blaise heard shattering glass, shredding paper, and what sounded oddly close to someone slamming their fist into a mirror so hard that it crunched into powder.

Frowning at the carved-in symbol underneath what must have been Sasuke's last name, Blaise knocked firmly on the door. _What is that, anyway, some kind of crest?_

Their eyes widened as another series of thuds slammed into the door.

There was a short, awkward silence before Sasuke's deep, quiet voice rang past the door.

"What is it?" The slight rasp to his voice was surely their imagination.

Taking that as permission to enter, Blaise casually opened the door wide, revealing the pandemonium that had taken over the boy's room.

The curtains that had once shone emerald in the light of the torches now hung in shreds, resembling broken vines of moss. The mirror had shattered, and now lay in reflective shards on the stone floor, which sparkled slightly from glittery mirror-powder. Ripped parchment confetti was spread around the room, and what used to be a desk chair now lay as wooden shards.

Coming into the room, Blaise and Draco looked back at the door, where black daggers of some sort had been embedded into the thick wood. They shivered.

"Merlin, Uchiha, what possessed you?" Blaise sounded like a concerned parent, and Sasuke stood straighter at the slight to his pride. He was _not _someone that needed to be watched over.

Sasuke glared but was quiet as Blaise began magically mending and cleaning his room. Draco fixed up the desk chair, deciding that would be his payment for entering without permission, and resolutely sat before the Asian.

"Was your day as bad as mine, then?" Draco met Sasuke's gaze without hesitation.

Sasuke's glare intensified, although now it was directed more at the wall than at Draco.

"I…dislike how much power your magic has over me." Sasuke's feet shifted slightly, as though he was uncomfortable admitting any form of weakness.

Draco rose a brow, interested. "Oh? And what, prey tell, has upset you so?"

"…Flowers." Sasuke's teeth flashed in a snarl that dissapeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Flowers?" Blaise had finished mending the bed curtains and now turned to Sasuke, his work complete. "You don't mean love flowers by any chance?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded slightly, and Blaise wistled, impressed.

"Love flowers?" Draco blinked. "Those are really difficult to make. Whoever put you under their influence must have been dedicated."

"Yes, well, Sakura is one of the best students I know." Sasuke crossed his arms, scowling.

"Did she make you kiss her?" Blaise made a sympathetic face and Sasuke's scowl darkened.

"No. She made me kiss Naruto." _And like it._

Draco did a double take. "Uzumaki? But…well…how did he take that?"

Sasuke flushed, remembering the slightly glazed look to Naruto's eyes. He bit his bottom lip. "…Fairly well."

The silence in the room was heavy.

"So," Draco said, clearing his throat. "What happened to those flowers?"

Sasuke frowned. "They're scattered on the field outside the greenhouses. Why?"

But Draco was already out the door.

* * *

Harry sat under the huge tree that looked off the lake, silently fuming.

Malfoy had had years.

YEARS!

All he had to do was say something kind.

Or at least refrain from being cruel.

That's all he had to do.

And Harry would have noticed him years ago.

Instead, Harry had only ever seen him as his constant rival, nothing but an interfering thorn in his side.

But now…Harry cursed allowed.

Now he saw Malfoy as a _possibility,_ an _option_, and…

Yes, he was still an arse; completely spoiled, vain, and snotty. But he was also smart, and clever—and funny, too, if Harry really thought about it.

Maybe now that he was out of the pull-the-cute-girl's-hair phase, he would be decent to be around?

Harry shook his head. That was _not _the kind of thought he should have. _Ever._

"Hey, Potter?"

Harry looked up and found that Malfoy was grinning at him. The unholy gleam that shone in his eyes almost made him want to run.

Almost. He was, after all, a Gryffindor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" His voice was firm, and showed the anger that he still felt at Draco's actions.

The grin widened, if that was possible, and Malfoy took a perfume bottle out from behind his back.

"I want you to call me 'Draco,'" he said, and spritzed Harry with the perfume.

Harry instantly spluttered, trying hard to wipe the sickly sweet stuff from his face, and knocked his glasses off in the process. The stuff was this and sweet and...

"I didn't get it in your eyes, did I?" Draco shifted closer.

Harry's head snapped up in surprise at the note of concern in his rivals voice—and remembered an instant later why that made sense.

But Draco must have actually gotten some of it in his eyes, because everything behind Draco was blurred, but Draco himself was eerily clear.

Harry stared hard for a few moments more, but Draco's overall image did not change as he restlessly watched Harry's face.

Except...why had he never noticed how beautiful Draco was? Not until recently, at least. It was so _obvious..._

Yes, his angular features—pointed chin, sharp nose, and square jaw—were slightly jarring, but his thin, pink lips were almost girly in the way they lay on his face, and his eyes were a fair stone prettier than any he'd ever seen. The blond lashes were long, and his eyes were big, slightly tipped up at the end corners. They were the color of the edge of a cloud when the sun hits it…the purest of silver.

And his hair! Oh, his hair was the very embodiment of the clearest sunlight, just dusted with highlights of gold and accented perfectly by his snow-white complexion.

Harry licked his lips and reached out to touch the shining locks.

Draco's hair had to be the softest thing he had ever touched, softer than cotton, softer than silk, softer than a two-week-old puppy… He slid his fingers from the roots to the tips and, resting his hands at the nape of Draco's neck, he looked into the beautiful boy's face.

And Draco grinned.

Harry's eyes widened and his fingers clenched compulsively as Draco moved until they were only centimeters apart.

"See something you like, Harry?" Draco's words seemed to caress Harry's skin, and he shivered.

"Yes," Harry breathed, closing the short distance between them.

* * *

The first brush of their lips was perfect, better than anything Draco could have imagined.

Soon after came the panted breaths, sliding tongues, light bites, and then the vivacious groping.

Draco quite enjoyed the groping bit.

But something…something was wrong.

His hands were tangled in the thick, tousled black hair, and the softness of it definitely felt right.

Harry's hands snuck up his shirt, and the heat that caused unquestionably felt right.

They parted for a breath, their foreheads pressed together, and gazed into each others' eyes.

Harry's pupils were dilated.

And Draco suddenly realized what was wrong.

He pulled away with a sigh, ignoring Harry's disappointed sound, and stood. Draco pulled out his wand and inspected it, stalling for time.

It was a dark wood, he couldn't remember what kind, and long, thirteen inches. Unicorn hair in the core.

Draco contemplated how much it could actually help protect him from an angry Harry Potter.

And then he cast the spell to douse Harry in water.

Before Harry could even stop sputtering, Draco was halfway across the lawn, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

By the time Harry had sorted out what had happened, Draco was already safe inside the castle.

* * *

That night, Sasuke dreamed.

He dreamed of the mistreated grounds of the Uchiha clan.

He dreamed of fixing them, cleaning the houses of their bad pasts, repairing the damage his brother had caused.

He dreamed of sharing his creation.

And he dreamed of Naruto.

He dreamed of lightly calloused tan fingers stroking over his pale skin, of soft blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

He dreamed of soft lips and hard muscles, of kissing and touching and heat.

He dreamed of his first kiss.

And he woke up lonely.


End file.
